All In
by 2AGlitterGirl
Summary: Do Rick and Kate decide to go 'all in? Continuation to The Ties That Bind. Has some adult content. That being said, now everyone will read it probably. Ha Ha


**I don't own anything related to Castle the show, or it's characters. I hope you like the story and how it unfolds. I am by no means done with Rick and Kate either. I just may have less time from now on to write about them. Then again I enjoy it so much I may make the time. Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for all the comments and for all you who have added me as a favorite author, favorite story or put me on your author alert. I mainly do this for myself, but the added bonus is that people like yourself actually read and enjoy what I write. Thank you for reading! **

**This is a continuation from 'The Ties That Bind.'**

"Emergency family meeting, emergency family meeting!" Castle banged on Martha's and Alexis door.

Alexis had just gotten into her pajamas. Martha was about to take off her dress, but zipped it back up and opened the door quickly.

"Richard what in the world is going on?" She was tired and was ready to go to sleep and was now interrupted by some whim of her son.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Alexis was scared. She had just seen her Dad in the hallway taking Kate to her room she couldn't imagine what could have happened in the last five minutes.

"I need to talk to you both. It's important, wow, is it important!" Rick was pacing the room.

"Richard calm down and tell us what this is all about." Martha patted the couch for him to sit down.

Rick ignored the gesture and kept pacing. "I might be getting married this weekend!"

"To whom?" Martha was so stunned by what he just said she temporarily forgot her son was dating Kate Beckett.

"What? Oh my God!"Alexis said at the same time as Martha.

Martha suddenly remembered and felt slightly foolish by what she just said. "You asked Kate to marry you? This weekend?"

"Not exactly." He explained the whole story to them. They were silent thinking for a moment. "I'm actually seriously considering it. Am I nuts?" Rick looked worried.

"You're serious Dad?" Alexis was dumbfounded.

"Yes. I am." He waited for their reaction as the news sunk in.

"Richard, you love her don't you?"

"Well of course Mother."

"I mean you must really, really love her to be thinking of doing this."

"I do, I really do. I've loved her almost from the first time we met. Then as I got to know her more, the more I loved her." Rick had a far away look in his eyes.

Alexis was just sitting there. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm not going to tell you either way darling, but if you feel that strongly about her maybe you should consider it." Martha was watching him walk back and forth.

"Alexis how do you feel about it? I know you got kind of close to Gina and then we got divorced." Rick didn't want to do anything to change his relationship with his daughter.

Alexis sat silent for a few seconds before answering. "Dad I was little then. This is different. I will be going away to school in not too much longer. You'll be alone and I really, really like Kate. I think you need to follow your heart."

"If I do marry Kate it will change all of our lives and I didn't want to make this decision without talking to you both about it. She would be moving in with us and I know that is not always easy. I just want to know you aren't both totally against it."

"You'll still spend time with me though won't you Dad?" Alexis' face looked slightly worried.

Rick rushed over to her and hugged her. "Of course sweetie, nothing or no one will ever change that! You are my number one girl, always!" He tried to reassure her. "Kate always encourages me to spend time with you. She understands that. She honestly loves the both of you and I think she felt like part of our family when she was staying with us."

"Whatever you decide Dad, I will support. I will be happy for you both though if you do decide to marry her now." Alexis felt better hearing she wouldn't be pushed out of the picture.

Martha came and hugged her son. "I will too darling."

"Do you think I know her well enough? Or does she know me well enough?" Rick asked them both but looked at his Mother while saying this.

"Have you talked about the important stuff yet?"

Rick knew what she meant by that, meaning why his marriages ended and other life choices.

"Yes, we have Mother."

"Listen kiddo, I don't know if anyone can know anyone totally. Only God knows us inside and out. It's all really just a gamble in the end. If you feel right about it and your heart is telling you this is right, go for it! We only get so many chances at happiness. If you decide not to though, that's ok too. It doesn't mean you can't be with her still." Martha didn't want to sway him either way. This was his decision alone to make.

"Thank you for not trying to influence me either way. I'll keep thinking about it. You two go get some sleep now, it's been a long day. I'll let you know in the morning what I decide." He hugged and kissed them both good night.

Rick laid in bed thinking. There were pro's and con's to both decisions. He knew that he not only loved her, he liked her and they had been friends for awhile now. He thought back to when they were just working together and the change in her. He knew she tried to hide a lot but eventually he saw through her over the months and years. She had opened up to him and knew now deeply she felt about things. She was right she didn't just jump into the pool without feeling the water first. This made him know she was very serious about him and would have never suggested this crazy idea if she didn't really know she wanted to. He also thought about Alexis a lot. He admired his daughters ability to adapt to his crazy life. She was right she wasn't a little girl anymore and she would have her own life soon. It was a couple of hours before he could fall asleep but he finally did.

Kate slept through the night. She couldn't believe it was 8:30 when she woke up. She sat up in bed and put her hands to her mouth and sighed thinking of all that happened last night. She hadn't been drunk or anything, she was thinking pretty clearly. She felt the same this morning. Nothing had changed. She expected to believe she was caught up in the moment but thinking about everything now, she felt the same. Almost as if something or someone, was taking over her thinking.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Kate is this _really _what you want?' "Yes" she said out loud. "God help me, but yes this is _exactly _what I want."

She went to her phone and sent a text to Rick that said: 'I'm up.' He sent a text back two minutes later. 'Be ready to answer your door in ten minutes.'

She put some clothes on quickly thinking he was going to show up and fixed her hair a little. Ten minutes went by and sure enough she heard a knock at the door. She smiled expecting to find him on the other side.

"Kate Beckett?" A young man handed her a vase of two dozen white roses with a card attached.

"Yes." She answered back.

"These are for you." He smiled and turned and left.

She put down the vase quickly and read the small card she pulled out of it's envelope. It simply read: 'I haven't changed my mind, I want to...now!'

Her heart was beating fast. A million thoughts were racing around her head. She heard the ding on her phone and picked it up. 'So? What do you think?' she read.

She typed her response in quickly, breathing hard. 'I haven't either, I want to too...now!' she looked at it a second and pushed 'send.' So there is was, in print, sent to her soon to be husband.

A couple of minutes later another text was sent. 'Meet me in my room in an hour and a half ok? So so happy!'

She smiled and felt almost high. She looked at the clock it was 8:45. She showered and got ready. Even though she was excited she was also hungry. She went downstairs and went out and got some coffee and an English muffin. By this time it was 10:30. 'Fifteen minutes' she thought. It was hard waiting and she needed to see Rick. She didn't want to ruin whatever it was he was planning though. She waited and headed up the elevator. Her heart was beating out of her chest. This was the most nervous she had been in a long time.

She knocked at his door and waited. It felt like forever until he answered the door.

She practically ran into his arms. "Rick!" She was getting emotional and had watery eyes.

"Kate you're sure?" He hugged her tight.

"Yes, I think so. Are you?" Kate's mouth was close to his ear she was holding on to him so tight.

"I thought a lot about it last night and yes, I'm sure." He pulled her away from him and smiled.

"Come in. There is something I need to ask you." He laughed a little knowing she knew the question he was going to ask.

She laughed and she wiped her eyes.

"Close your eyes and just stand there." She did as she was told and he ran into his room and got the small box.

He held her left hand and she laughed. "Open your eyes now."

"Kate Beckett, I've loved you for so long. Will you marry me?" Rick looked deep into her eyes smiling and opened the box.

"Of course I will!" She looked at the ring then at him. "Castle it's perfect. Exactly what I would have picked."

"Really?"

"Yes." He slipped the ring on her finger. It was a platinum diamond ring with two trapezoid diamonds on the side with two tapered baguettes also on the side In the center was a oval diamond that was two carets.

"I love it Rick. It's not too big which you knew I wouldn't like didn't you?" She was admiring it on her finger.

"Yes, I knew this was probably your style." He was so pleased she loved it.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you, Honey." She kissed him and they hugged again.

"I can't believe we are getting married! I'm so excited!" Rick said and he spun her around being careful of his still healing ribs.

"Have you told Martha and Alexis?"

"Yes I talked it over with them last night before I definitely decided, and then told them my decision this morning. They are thrilled." He was still holding her.

"They are ok with it though? I mean with me moving in and everything?" Kate was nervous about what their reaction would be she barely heard his last sentence.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm sure it will be an adjustment at first but they love you and they want me to be happy, and they know how happy you make me."

"Oh my God! My Dad! I need to tell him."

Rick could see the wheels in her head turning.

"Don't worry, I'm going to fly him in for the wedding. He'll be here." He saw her face lighten up.

"Let me pay for it, please?" Kate felt a bit guilty that Rick was going to do this.

"Not a chance. I told you what's mine is yours now. Please Kate let me handle it. I'll take care of all the details."

"Ok, but I want to buy your wedding ring and my dress." She seemed firm in this decision.

"Alright Miss Beckett." Rick was touched she wanted to pick out his ring.

She looked panic stricken all of the sudden. "Rick when exactly _are_ we getting married?"

"I thought tomorrow night. That will give us time to plan." Rick said letting her go and moving over to the couch.

"Plan? Aren't we just going to go somewhere and get married like that white wedding chapel or something?" She said following him.

He smiled at her low expectations. "No, I want a real wedding, don't you? I know all of our friends won't be there, so I thought when we go back home we will have a big reception. Will you let me plan the wedding and you can plan the reception? You can do whatever you want, the sky's the limit. Spare no expense and have everything you want there. Will you trust me with the wedding though? It will be intimate and beautiful, trust me." He had her hand in his.

For some reason this seemed important to him. "Ok Rick, I trust you. I know nothing about planning a wedding anyway." She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I want it to be perfect for you and want to surprise you. Not that I don't think you couldn't handle it, it will just be sort of a gift from me to you."

He looked at her still not being able to believe she wanted to do this. He had already looked into arrangements for the wedding and where to have it that morning. There had been a last minute cancellation and he wanted to grab the spot, but he had to talk to Kate first before securing the reservation.

"I think we should keep this from everyone at the 12th . Let's keep up it to ourselves for now, let them be surprised. We'll tell them after we are married" Kate had a devilish grin on her face.

"I can't believe you are so sneaky. Another thing I'm learning about you I guess." He looked at her smiling and started thinking of all that needed to be done. "Ok we've got lots to do. Go call your Dad. Plus you need to pick out a ring and a dress I guess too."

They kissed for a few minutes before leaving each other. Kate called her Dad. She was nervous and hoped he didn't think she lost her mind. He talked with her awhile and could tell this was what she really wanted. He gave his blessing and she told him she would be calling him back with details about his flight and where he was staying. Rick and Kate agreed to keep in touch all day by text or phone calls.

Castle called Jim Beckett as soon as he had made arrangements for him. He was nervous as he dialed his number. He had gotten it from his Mother.

"Hello?" Jim said expecting Rick to call.

"Hello, Jim this is Rick Castle. I'm assuming Kate has called you already?" Rick was pacing the room.

"Yes, yes she did. I must say I'm surprised a bit, but happy for you both." Jim said this with a smile in his voice and Rick relaxed.

"Sir, I just want you to know how much I love your daughter and would be honored to have your blessing."

"Please, just call me Jim, Rick. This isn't the 1800's anymore." He laughed.

"Ok, Jim. I will take good care of her and plan on staying married to her for the rest of my life. I don't want you to think I'm taking it lightly just because we are getting married so soon."

"I know Rick. I can tell how much you love her. She loves you just as much I believe. You've known each other for three years now, so I'm not too worried. I think you are the best thing for her."

"Thank you, Jim. She is the best for me too. I love her completely." Castle was hoping to put her Father's mind at ease. He knew what it was like to be the Father of a Daughter. It wasn't easy, and no one would ever be good enough.

Rick went on to give Jim the details of his flight and where he would be staying, which was the same hotel they were all in. Jim tried to help pay but Rick wouldn't let him. He told him he was disrupting his life and was honored he would drop everything and just fly to Las Vegas. Jim of course wouldn't miss his only child's wedding, much less his only Daughter. They talked about him walking Kate down the aisle and that Rick would rent a tux for him also if he wanted. He said he had a nice suit and would wear that. Jim ended by welcoming Rick into the family.

Rick had made all the arrangements within a few hours. He sent a text to Kate. 'Everything is set, how does 6:30 sound, future wife?'

She smiled while reading and returned the message with, 'Perfect, future husband.'

Kate was running from place to place like a chicken with her head cut off. She found a nice ring for Rick. It was a double inlay brushed 18 carat white gold ring. She hoped he would like it. She was having more trouble with the dress. She wanted something elegant and simple but not too simple. After hours of looking she found a beautiful dress. It was off white, with beaded straps and gathered on one side with beading on that side. There was just enough beading to be beautiful without being too formal. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She didn't even have to get it altered.

Rick, Martha and Alexis were all sitting around the suite. The girls went shopping themselves earlier to find more dresses. Rick had called his Aunt and cousin Ronnie and they were shocked but said they would be able to attend. They weren't leaving Las Vegas until Monday anyway. Joey and his new wife were already gone on their honeymoon but Rick called and told him the good news. He congratulated him and told him he had seen something special between them but didn't want to say anything until now.

Kate went back to her room exhausted. She hung the dress up and laid down on her bed. She still felt like she was in a dream world. She opened Rick's ring box and took out the ring and put it on her thumb. She loved it and hoped Rick would too and that it actually fit. She had the salesman try it on. He had about the same size fingers as Rick did. She was laying there and heard a knock at the door.

She got up and answered the door. It was Martha and Alexis. They were smiling at her. Martha walked to her a couple of steps and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged her back.

"Darling we are thrilled you and Richard are getting married."

"Are you really? You aren't just saying that are you?"

"No. I see how happy he is when he's around you. I've known a long time Kate, he wouldn't be able to live without you. Even when he was working long hours he had never been happier and it was because he was with you. We are so happy you will be part of the family now."

"Thank you Martha, that means a lot to me. I love him so much, it just took me awhile to figure that out. I won't hurt him and can't wait to share my life with him, and with you two. Alexis how are you feeling about all this? I know it might be hard for you. I don't want you to ever think I'm taking your Dad away from you." Kate was genuinely concerned about her and if she had had a real problem with them getting married she would not be doing it.

"Kate you don't have to worry. I know you wouldn't do that. I'm glad my Dad will have someone to take care of him but most importantly to love him. He wasn't really happy until he started working with you. I look at you as a good friend now." Alexis went to hug Kate. She was so touched by this she started to get a little teary eyed.

"Good heavens we didn't mean to make you cry, darling." Martha said.

Kate laughed. "I need to show you both the ring I bought Rick. I want to know if you think he'll like it."

Alexis let out a gasp. "We forgot to look at _your_ ring!" She took Kate's hand and held it up. Martha and Alexis both were examining it. All of this was so new to Kate she forgot she even was wearing it and that they would want to see it.

"Well I have to say, my Son does have good taste. You do like it don't you darling?" Martha said this in a way that indicated Kate could tell her the truth.

"I love it, absolutely love it. Ok now for Rick's ring, do you think he'll like it?" She had gone to the bed and picked up the box and opened it showing them.

"It's gorgeous. Don't worry kiddo he'd like a crackerjack toy ring, if you bought it. I do think he'll really like it though." Martha was holding it in her hand.

"Trust me Kate, he'll like it." Alexis said nodding.

"Kate, Gram and I would like to get you a hair and make-up person for tomorrow as part of our wedding present to you, if you'll let us. They'll be doing ours too."

"Oh I hadn't even thought of that. Yes, thank you. That is very sweet of you both. I would love to have help, I'm sure I'm going to be a basket case."

"Darling do you have a dress yet?" Martha said looking around the room.

Kate showed them the dress and they made her try it on. They commented at how beautiful she looked and hugged her some more. They were happy to be sharing this moment with her. She didn't seem to have much family so it was nice to be her new one.

Kate sent a text to Rick after they had left. 'Do you have time to come over for a few minutes? I just need to see your face.' Five minutes he knocked on her door. She hugged him and asked again if he was ready for this. He said he was and asked if she was. She said yes, but was nervous. Rick was nervous too but he didn't feel like he was making a mistake.

"Does it _feel_ right to you Kate? He was nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah it does." She lifted his head up under his chin with her hand and kissed him deeply. Rick was ready to throw her on the bed, but had things to do for the wedding still. 'Just one more day to wait' he broke away and sighed.

"If that's a preview of what I'm in for tomorrow night, this may be my last full day to live." He put his hand on his chest for affect. Kate smiled and looked down a little embarrassed.

"Well that wasn't exactly a one sided kiss, Castle." She raised her eyebrow.

He smiled. "I'm sorry Sweetheart, I still have things to do for tomorrow, or there would be no way I could resist you."

"Are you going to give me any clues?" Kate said walking him to the door.

"No, it will be a complete and utter surprise."

"You like surprises a lot don't you?" She smiled with her face close to his.

"The best surprise _I _ever got was last night."

They were beyond happy and both felt better seeing each other. It was around 7 and Kate realized she hadn't eaten all day. She kind of felt like being alone her last night as a single woman and decided to go see the city a little bit. She got something to eat at a small place not far from the hotel. She was sitting down eating soup when she got a text from Rick.

'Honeymoon! We haven't even talked about where we are going yet. How in the hell could we forget that? Wherever you would like to go I will take you, anywhere.'

'I think we were a little preoccupied. ;) We can talk about it later, can't we?' She sent back.

'Yes I just didn't want you to think we weren't going on one. Love you.'

Unknown to both Rick and Kate Martha called Jim Beckett and they talked about this marriage. They both worried about their kids but were hopeful they could make it work. Martha and Jim really liked each other and were glad they got along. They didn't want things to be awkward since they would be family now. Martha told him she and Alexis were planning on leaving Sunday night instead of Monday so that Rick and Kate could have the suite to themselves and have some alone time. Jim agreed and changed his ticket to be on their flight late that night. He was flying in the next morning. They said goodbye and said they would see each other in the morning some time.

Everyone was exhausted by the wedding last night and the plans for this wedding. Rick had finished up all the details by around 10. Kate played a few slot machines since she was here. Her mind was on her wedding day the whole time though. She decided to get something to help her sleep at the drug store before going back to the hotel. She didn't want to be tossing and turning all night being nervous.. She knocked on Rick's door to say goodnight. They kissed and hugged some more and she offered him the pills she bought to sleep. He took a couple and they parted for the last night as boyfriend and girlfriend.

The sleeping pills worked. Rick woke up at 9:00 and jumped out of bed. He looked around expecting something to have changed overnight. He picked up his phone. Two text messages, both from Kate. The first one read, 'Are you awake yet?' received at 8:13. The second one read, 'Text me when you are up Rip Van Winkle' received at 8:53. He laughed. 'Kate had her funny moments' Rick thought. She just had such a dry sense of humor sometimes if you weren't paying attention you could miss it.

"How is my fiance this morning? Nervous?" Rick said when she answered.

"I don't believe it Castle, but I'm fine. I'm sure I'll be later. How are you honey?"

"I'm well rested that's for sure, but no, not nervous. I can't wait to marry you. Have you eaten? Want to get some breakfast?" Rick was trying to put on his pants and talk to her at the same time.

"Don't you have things to do for the mystery wedding still?" She smiled to herself.

"Not much, I did most of it yesterday. You trust me with it still don't you?" He didn't want her to feel left out but he knew all the best people to get for the wedding and he did want to make her proud of him for planning such a beautiful day.

"Yes, I trust you. I still get to plan the reception though don't I?" She was teasing about that but she did kind of look forward to getting to plan it.

"Of course."

They met for breakfast and talked about the logistics of moving some of Kate's things into his flat. She seemed a little subdued. Rick could tell it was bothering her a little.

"Hey, tell me what's going on in your head, I can tell something is bugging you." He looked her directly and held her hand.

"It's nothing really, it's just so much change so quickly. It scares me a little." She knew to tell him the truth. Something she was committed to now.

"I know Sweetheart, you will have to mourn the loss of your single life a little bit. It happened to me the first time I got married. It wasn't that I didn't want to get married, it was just different and sometimes change is hard."

"Yeah, Castle that's exactly it, it doesn't feel like my normal life anymore."

"It isn't Kate. It's a whole new life. You may have a hard time at first. I'll help you. You can stay at your apartment anytime you want. That's why I think it's a good idea to keep it for awhile. You'll probably be homesick at first." He looked at her with a lot of compassion.

"Thank you, I feel a little better." She kissed him.

"It's going to be ok, it really is." Rick put his arms around her.

The hours went by quickly. Jim Beckett arrived and he got to have a private chat with his Daughter. He asked her again if she still wanted to get married and how she was feeling. They talked about how much they wished her mom was there to see her. Jim hugged her when she cried about it and held her almost crying himself. There was just nothing to ease the loss of a loved one when important events like this happened.

"She would be so proud of you Katie. Try and think of that." He held her face with both hands like a little girl again.

"I do Dad. I'm so glad you are here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed her tenderly.

It was time to get ready. The hair and make-up people worked on Kate. She had her hair curled and it was half up and half down like Rick liked it. They tucked in a couple of small orchids in the back. She was still in her robe. Her make-up was done to perfection. She couldn't believe it was her when she looked in the mirror. She was starting to get nervous. She didn't really like to be the center of attention but felt a little better knowing there wouldn't be very many people at the wedding.

Martha and Alexis called and asked if they could come to her room. They were all done up already and both looked beautiful. Kate almost cried seeing them but held it together. They both remarked on how beautiful she looked. She felt a little embarrassed but thanked them for having people make her up and do her hair.

Kate glanced down at the bottle of tequila and bag Martha was holding and smiled.

"Oh I forgot I had this. Richard sent it with me to give to you along with a shot glass and some limes and salt. He thought you may need it." Martha smiled and handed them over.

'How right he is' Kate thought. "Thanks, I do." She took them from Martha and set them down on a table and took the shot glass out and poured.

"May I join you Darling for one of those too?" Martha smiled slightly. "Oh and by the way Richard asked if you would entrust me with your ring. He needs it to slip on your finger for the ceremony."

"Oh, yeah, sure." She slipped it off her finger and Martha put it in her jacket pocket.

"I'll guard it with my life. Bottoms up!" Martha tilted her head back and swallowed the shot.

Alexis was preoccupied with looking at Kate's dress to notice what they were doing. She turned and looked to see her Gram downing the shot. She laughed at the two women downing shots looking so feminine while doing so.

Rick was dressed already and in his room. He and Kate decided to write a few lines to each other in addition to their vows and say them at the ceremony. He was going over this in his head. He had a couple of shots of the tequila himself before handing it over to his Mother. It would probably wear off mostly by the time of the wedding but it was helping him not to be so nervous. He wanted this to be his last marriage and was determined this time to make it work and expected it would. He knew they would probably get into some heated arguments because they were both passionate people, but hoped they could work out any disagreements. He decided to cross these bridges when he came to them. For now he was marrying the love of his life.

The wedding and the dinner afterward was to be held in the same place. It was on the rooftop of a hotel overlooking the city. It was a beautiful location designed just for weddings and parties. There were plants and trees everywhere. It was a large roof but had sections walled off so it looked like a backyard garden. At the far end was a long table with a white table cloth. There were two large silver bowls of flowers on the table. Rick had set it up so the only lighting would be candles and white twinkle lights. There were tons of candles in holders everywhere in different sizes and shapes, along with arrangements of flowers. A tent was covering the table.

There was a small fountain with a small pool to catch the water where the vows were going to be said. It was going to be sundown when they said their vows and it would be a spectacular sunset that night because of the clouds that were in the sky. Rick made arrangements for a Judge to officiate the wedding.

There were about twenty chairs on either side of the aisle. They wouldn't need that many, but the staff had taken a lot of the chairs away already.

It was 6:00 pm. Rick had gotten there about 5:30 to check on everything. It was perfect and couldn't gone any smoother, considering the short amount of time he had to plan it. He had on a black tux, white shirt and tie that was silver colored. He had a silver pocket square that was folded in his pocket.

The photographer had been taking pictures of Kate alone in a couple of different places. She was a little uncomfortable but got used to it. They finished up and he took some of Rick alone and with Martha and Alexis at the wedding site. They were all three there by this time.

Jim Beckett went to escort his daughter to the hotel. She still had no idea where it was going to be held. He kissed her check and had tears in his eyes seeing her in her wedding dress.

"Please don't cry Dad. You'll make me cry and I know Martha and Alexis spent a lot of money on this make-up I'm wearing." They both laughed and he hugged her.

"Ready baby?" Jim looked at her to see how she was feeling.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She had taken another shot of tequila after Martha and Alexis left.

They rode the elevator up to the top. "It's on the roof?" Kate said surprised.

"Yes, this is where Rick told me to come."

There was a small room where an employee was waiting for them with Kate's bouquet. It was beautiful and not too big.

"Thank you." Kate said and took it.

Martha walked out to see them. "Oh Kate there are just no words to describe how gorgeous you look, Darling."

"Thank you Martha." She was glad she took that other shot. She may have not been able to handle of this if she hadn't.

"I think everyone is ready. We can walk out there, no one will be able to see you yet. There is a wall between where everyone is."

"Ok." Kate's heart was starting to beat fast. She breathed in deeply a couple of times.

"Richard told me that they will start the music then you just walk down the aisle to him, alright? Good luck Darling." She hugged Kate and went around the corner.

Kate looked at her Dad. He was holding her arm and patted her hand. The music started. Rick had hired a DJ for the evening. It was a classical piece. It was beautiful and perfect for the wedding. They turned the corner and all Kate looked at was Rick. She felt instant butterflies at how good he looked standing there waiting for her.. He didn't smile at first, he was just taking in how beautiful she looked. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. She smiled back and they both felt less nervous seeing each other. The photographer was snapping pictures as she walked down the aisle. She didn't even notice what was going on around her and Rick couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Jim slipped his arm out of hers and hugged and kissed her.

Rick took her hand and whispered in her ear. "You look so beautiful Sweetheart. Are you ready for this?"

She didn't say anything but nodded. She glanced around a little and noticed everyone sitting to the sides of her.

The Judge began and interjected a few thoughts about what a marriage was and what it was not. He also had a couple of funny things to say and it broke the nervous tension. He had been married for 27 years he told them so he knew what he was talking about.

"So I'm told you each have a few things to say to each other?" The Judge looked at the two of them.

They nodded. Rick went first. Martha took Kate's bouquet so Rick could hold her hands.

"My beautiful Kate where do I begin? He looked her right in the eyes. She felt like she was going to cry, but didn't want to.

"Thank you for letting me love you and loving me in return. You are truly my best friend. I hope I can live up to your expectations and be a good husband to you. Being a writer you'd think I could come up with the words to express how I feel about you, but there just aren't any in the English language yet. I know this isn't really your thing, being the center of attention so I won't prolong this too much but just want to say I will be your biggest cheerleader, your shoulder to lean on and your biggest fan. I love you with all of my heart and can't believe how lucky I am to get to spend the rest of my life with someone as smart, beautiful and loving as you are. I will be there for you always." She smiled at him and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Now I believe Kate you have something to say as well?" The Judge turned to her.

She took a deep breath and everyone sort of giggled.

"Rick, I never dreamed of someone like you as my ideal husband. I never dreamed of being with someone even remotely like you, but here I am with you, getting married. You've not only met my expectations but you've exceeded them. I've learned by knowing you not to judge someone until you really know them. The more I got to know you the more I loved you. I'm My own mind got in the way of my heart for a little while but that changed when I saw how kind, generous and unselfish you were. So thank you for digging deep to find me, the real me. You never gave up on me and I will never give up on you. I love you and am the luckiest girl in the world right now and you are truly my best friend too and I'm so glad we had a great friendship before we had a relationship. I love you."

Rick had tears in his eyes and whispered, "That was beautiful."

"So are you two ready to say your vows?" The Judge asked smiling at them both.

They both answered yes. He read the vows and they repeated them. Then asked them to exchange rings. Jim Beckett had been holding Ricks ring and Alexis held Kate's. Kate slipped Rick's ring on him and he looked at it.

"I love it Kate." He whispered and smiled. She smiled back.

The Judge pronounced them Husband and Wife and said Rick could kiss Kate. He did a little happy dance and took her into his arms and kissed her. Everyone laughed and clapped. They turned around and Martha handed Kate her bouquet back and they walked down the aisle. The sun was setting and the lighting was beautiful. The photographer was snapping a lot of pictures. They walked back behind the wall and hugged. They looked deep in each others eyes and felt a different bond with each other.

"We are married Castle! Can you believe it?" Kate was smiling broadly.

"No, I can't. It probably won't sink in for awhile. I'm so happy Kate. I love you so much!" He kissed her.

"I love you too Rick and I loved your words to me. Thank you."

"Yours were way better than mine. I'm supposed to be the writer. I feel so lucky to have you. Thank you for the lovely words. It means so much to me that you feel that way. Come on let's go party!"

They walked out and everyone clapped. The Judge said they had to sign the marriage license and had Martha and Jim be witnesses.

Kate finally had a chance to relax and look around. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe her eyes. Everyone came and hugged them both and congratulated them.

"I'm so happy for you Dad." Alexis hugged her Dad. "Thank you sweetie. I love you."

Alexis walked up to Kate and said seriously. "Kate I'm kind of too old to have a Step Mother now, but I hope we can be good friends. We are family now."

"Thank you Alexis. It means so much more to me to be your friend then it ever could to be a Step Mother." She hugged her tightly.

The sun was just below the horizon now. Hotel staff lit all the candles and turned on the twinkle lights. Everyone was talking and drinking Champagne. Rick and Kate didn't get to talk for awhile because they were talking to everyone else. Finally Kate pulled Rick aside.

Kate put her arm around Rick's waist and said "You did an amazing job on this wedding, Husband. I've never been to a more beautiful wedding and I'm not even joking. It's so gorgeous up here."

"Why thank you Wife. I've been meaning to tell you too, I've never seen you look more beautiful Kate and _I'm_ not even joking." He smiled.

"Thank you, it's because I'm happy, so happy."

They kissed and then went back to their guests. They all sat at the table. Rick's Aunt, Uncle, Cousin and her husband and son, Martha, Alexis and Jim. It was intimate and fun. Dinner was served and the DJ was playing slow jazz. It all felt magical. One of those evenings where the atmosphere and the company are just perfect. It was starting to get dark and the rooftop garden had an almost other worldly quality with all the candles flickering. They all had steak and lobster for dinner. There was a small cake with three tiers. It was very pretty with sugar flowers all over it.

After dinner the DJ called Rick and Kate to the dance floor to have their first dance.

"Kate, Rick asked that this song be played especially for you."

Rick put his arm around her waist and Chaka Khan's 'Ain't Nobody' started.

"Ahhh, I love this song Rick." She kissed him and put her head on his shoulder as they danced. She listened to the words and smiled.

"It's the perfect song for how I feel about you." He whispered this in her ear.

The song ended they kissed some more and the DJ put on something appropriate for the parents to dance with their children. Kate danced with her Dad and Rick with his Mother. Alexis then danced with her Dad and then Kate also. They were laughing the whole time.

Everyone was having a good time and drinking. The DJ started to play some more dance songs and everyone at the wedding all went out and danced. They had a line dance and were just being silly being that they were all family.

"Ricky don't tell Joey this, but your wedding is way more fun than his was. You seem really happy. I'm glad you found someone to marry again. You are better married." Ronnie had pulled Rick aside to tell him this. A couple of hours went by. They all had cake and started dancing again. This time it was a slow dance.

"So have you thought about where you would like to go on our Honeymoon yet, wife?" Castle said holding Kate.

"I have a few places in mind, but I'm not sure yet." Kate said with her arms wrapped around Rick's neck while dancing.

"Well we still have a couple of weeks before you have to go back to work." Rick said.

"How long do we have to wait Rick?" Kate said this whispering in his ear.

"To go on the Honeymoon? Well I thought we'd go home for a few days and plan everything then be off on our way." Rick said with enthusiasm.

"No, I mean until I can get you into bed, Castle." She said this seductively and raised her eyebrow.

He coughed and turned red a little. "Uh, I, I mean uh, not long. Your Dad, Mother and Alexis are on the 12 am flight so they'll all have to clear out of here really soon, let's hurry them along."

She laughed. "I thought you may like that question, but I'm not kidding, I really want you." She whispered this, bit his ear lightly, walked off, and turned around and smiling at him. He stared at her walking away feeling excited and a little weak all at the same time.

Everyone was getting ready to leave. No one brought gifts because Rick told them not to. He explained they would all be invited to the reception and they could bring something then if they wanted to. Everyone said their goodbyes and Kate kissed her Dad and told him she would see him in a couple of days.

They didn't say much going back to the suite. They kissed in the cab on the way over some. They got up to the suite and Rick opened the door. There were flowers and the lights were dimmed. He led her into his bedroom. On the bed were rose petals and there were a few lit candles around the room. Kate had taken the orchids out of her hair and taken the pins out that were holding her hair back and put them on the table. Castle could not believe how beautiful she looked in this moment.

"I've had them bring all of your things here from your room." Rick said quietly.

She didn't care. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He put both his hands in her hair and tilted her head back kissing her mouth and neck with as much passion as she did . He broke away from the kiss and turned her around. He unzipped her dress and she stepped out of it. She was naked from the waist up. He looked at her momentarily and picked up her dress, got a hanger from the closet and hung it up. She sat down on the bed. He took off his jacket and tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He still had his shoes on so he took them off and his socks.

He went over to the bed and kneeled down on the floor and put her foot on his thigh. He unbuckled the thin strap on one shoe and took it off her then repeated it with the other shoe. She reached over and took off his undershirt touching his chest. They both stood up and she undid his pants and took them off. He was completely undressed now. He took her panties off slowly and she let them drop to the ground. He kissed her and they fell to the bed. Their passion grew and his hands were stroking her breasts and then he put his mouth to them. She let out a sigh. He kissed her mouth and neck and had his hands under her. She kissed him all over hungrily. He did the same to her, until she needed him completely. He was tender and made her feel like a woman. She had no problem showing him how much she wanted him and he was a bit surprised by this. They knew each other in every way now and only felt closer. It was hot, exciting and beautiful all at the same time. They were both completely satisfied at what they had each given to the other. They now knew how much intensity and passion was really there and doubted it would lessen anytime soon.

They laid in bed talked a little bit. "Are you happy wife?"

"Yes, are you?"

"After that, uh, yeah." He laughed a little and smiled.

She laughed. "That _was_ pretty spectacular" she paused "and special." She touched his face and kissed him. He kissed her and their excitement was building again. Rick was caressing her thigh and she was sucking on his neck. They eventually ended up on the floor.

"I can't believe we went to Vegas and never even gambled." They were sitting on the plane on the way home.

"I played some slots the night before we got married, so it wasn't a total loss." Kate laughed after saying this. She had no idea she could be this happy. She thought she could with other men but she never was. They both drifted off to sleep for a few minutes. Neither one of them had much sleep the night before.

They decided to stay at Kate's apartment for a couple of days. They wanted to be alone and bask in the just married high they were on. They talked about where to go on the Honeymoon.

"Where do you want to go Kate?"

"You will laugh. It's not very romantic I'm afraid."

"It doesn't have to be, come on, just tell me." Rick held her hand as they sat on the couch.

"Well, I've always wanted to see the southwest. I've never been to the Grand Canyon and I'd like to see Monument Valley and maybe the arches in Utah. We don't have to though. It's just a thought." She smiled a little.

"I actually haven't seen the Grand Canyon either. It's a plan. I'll make the arrangements." He smiled at her.

"Are you sure Castle? We don't have to. I'm sure you'd probably like to go to Europe or some tropical beach or something."

"I've been to those places lots of times. We can go anytime. We will have a great time."

"I was thinking of going to see Montgomery tomorrow morning to tell him the news and see how he feels about it. Will you still be coming to work now that we are married and you aren't still trying to win me over?"

"Of course! I may not quite as much but I enjoy it, plus I like the weird cases you get. I think we make a pretty good team, don't you?"

"Yes, I always appreciate your help, Rick, honestly."

"Thank you, Miss Beckett. I think we should have a little fun with Ryan and Esposito though." Rick put together a plan.

Kate laughed. "Yeah that should be kind of fun. It will serve them right for all the stuff they've pulled on us." I'm going to call Roy and see if I can talk to him before they get there. I think I should do it alone in case he has objections to our continuing to work together."

Kate called Montgomery and asked to see him at 7:30 in the morning. He agreed and asked how she was doing. She told him she was doing great. Rick had his arms around her kissing her neck as she was talking to him. She could barely keep her concentration. She got off the phone and they spent the rest of the afternoon in bed.

Kate dressed like she would for work. She took her wedding ring off and stuck it in her jacket pocket as she rode the elevator up. She was a little nervous.

She walked off the elevator and Montgomery was sitting at his desk. She walked up and he nodded to come in. "I'm glad to see you doing so well Beckett." He said standing up.

"Thank you sir. I am feeling much, much better." She smiled at him.

"So you aren't here to try and get me to let you come back early are you?" He gave her a stern look.

"No, I just want to tell you something. Well it's, uh, well my personal circumstances have changed somewhat."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see I sort of got married this past weekend." She glanced at him quickly.

"To whom? You haven't been dating anyone that I knew of!" Montgomery was shocked. Beckett wasn't the kind of woman that ran off and got married.

"Well, sir, uh I got married to Castle." She smiled nervously.

"Castle!" He was silent a few seconds. "I can't say I'm surprised Beckett."

"Sir? You aren't Roy?" She dropped the formality looking at him a little shocked.

"No, he's been in love with you from day one and I could tell you were in love with him."

"You could?"

"Of course. I think everyone could see it, but you two." He just shook his head smiling.

"Oh, well, will it be a problem if we keep working together?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Why should it be? Nothing has changed except you made it legal. Are you sure Castle is going to want to come in now that he has you?"

"He said he did."

Montgomery stood up. "Come here Kate."

She walked over to him. He gave her a big hug. "I'm very happy for you. For the both of you actually. I like Castle very much."

"Thank you sir." She told him all about the wedding in Vegas and how everything unfolded. She assured him he would be invited to the reception in a few weeks. She asked about what had been happening there and the cases they had worked on. She explained her and Ricks plan to surprise Ryan and Esposito. He laughed.

Kate went and sat down at her desk. It was just about 8:00 am and she smiled as she heard Ryan and Esposito talking as they were walking to their desks. Lanie was with them.

"Beckett! What are you doing here? We thought you weren't coming back for a couple of weeks." Esposito said.

"Oh, well the Doctor cleared me so here I am." She smiled at all three of them.

"Honey, why didn't you call and tell me?" Lanie asked.

"Well I've just been a little busy lately. What are you doing here Lanie?"

"Oh Javie's car broke down so I gave him a ride and we need to go over some details on a case anyway so I'm staying for awhile."

"How are you feeling Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"Pretty good Ryan, thank you."

"Is Castle coming in today too?" Ryan said taking off his jacket.

"Yeah, he should be here pretty soon." Kate was laughing inside to herself. She couldn't believe Lanie got to see this all unfold too.

"Glad you are back Beckett, we've missed you!" Esposito gave her a little smile as he and Lanie walked to his desk.

"Thanks, I've missed all of you too."

They all went to their desks and Kate put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the ring and put it on her left hand again. It was 8:10. Castle agreed to show up at 8:15. She was careful not to show the ring.

It was 8:15 and she heard the elevator ding. She had to try hard not to smile.

"Good morning Detectives. Have you missed me?" Rick was carrying two cups of coffee, like usual.

"Castle!" They both said this in unison. "How are you doing Castle?" Lanie asked. "Great! What are you doing here?" Lanie explained why she was there. They all talked a couple of minutes together asking what had been going on.

"Oh, Kate here I brought you coffee." He handed her the cup of coffee. Ryan, Lanie and Esposito were still all standing around.

"Thank you Castle. You know you've been bringing me coffee for three years now. Have I ever properly thanked you?" Kate said setting the coffee on her desk.

The three of them were watching this scene play out thinking it was a bit strange.

"Hmm, well I don't think so." Rick said pretending to think hard.

"Well I think it's about time don't you?" Kate took his coffee and set it on the desk and put her arms around his neck and kissed him with enthusiasm.

They were all a bit stunned except Lanie. She smirked a little thinking, 'Oh you two didn't fool me.' Then she noticed Kate's ring that she made sure to display prominently on Ricks shoulder. Lanie's mouth dropped open.

"What in the hell have you two done?" Lanie almost shouted.

They broke away from each other and busted out laughing.

"Are you engaged?" Ryan asked grinning.

"Nope, we are married." Rick held up his left hand showing his ring.

"You are kidding right?" Lanie went over to Kate and took her hand to look at the ring.

"No, we aren't. It's very legal. We have the license to prove it." Kate smiled.

"Well I knew you two were together, but I had no idea it was that serious." Lanie was examining the ring like she did with a dead body.

"You knew? What do you mean you knew? I never told you!" Kate stared at her friend.

"Oh Honey, you two think you are so clever. You didn't fool me."

"Congratulations Bro!" Esposito hugged Castle.

"Yeah Congrats guys!" Ryan went to hug Kate.

"It couldn't happen to two nicer people." Esposito said this changing places with Ryan as they both hugged Rick and Kate.

Montgomery had been watching the whole thing from his doorway. He walked up to Castle and said, "If you hurt her, I will personally use you for target practice at rookie gun training."

"I won't Montgomery, you can count on it." Rick said shaking his hand.

"I'm very happy for you both. I hope you'll have a long and happy marriage."

"We need details. How did all this happen and where did it happen?" Lanie was a little upset she was kept out of the loop, but was truly happy for them.

Rick and Kate told the whole story, beginning with how they eventually got together in the first place. They acknowledged it was quick, but said they were happy.

"Wasn't that quick. It's been going on for over three years now. You two were just too knuckleheaded to figure it out until now." Esposito grinned.

Everyone laughed. Esposito and Ryan had never seen Kate as happy as she was now, in all the years they worked together.

"You will all be invited to a reception my beautiful wife is putting together. It will be in a few weeks after we get back from our Honeymoon." Rick explained.

"That still sounds so weird. Wife!" Kate was almost giddy. "Yeah so I'm not actually back at work yet. I just did that to throw you guys off. I'll be back in about two weeks, or I should say _we_ will be back." She looked at her husband lovingly.

"You two have it bad, don't you?" Lanie smiled at them.

They just smiled. "What are you still doing here? Go on your Honeymoon!" Ryan was smiling at them. They all hugged more and said their goodbyes. Rick and Kate were happy to share their news with them and were glad they were so supportive.

"Come on Wife, we need to plan our trip to see the big hole in the ground." Rick said putting his arm around her in the elevator. She laughed.


End file.
